untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Illyasviel von Einzbern (Entash)/Personality and Relationships
Personality Illyasviel, on several occasions, has proven herself to be a very light-hearted and friendly individual, resulting in making friends rather easy for her. In the beginning, she is introduced as a very driven young girl who does as she's told, lives an honest life and genuinely cares for her "siblings," Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, who in turn hold a playful rivalry over her sisterly affection and attention. Like her canon counterpart in Fate/kaleid, Illya also possesses a cowardly side and prefers to steer sheer clear of danger, but will face it if it means saving those she cares for deeply. One of the times this is best shown when she fights Smoker during the Battle of Marineford; the Sea-Prism Stone cuffs he had managed to attach to her disabled her Devil Fruit, but even with her severe injuries (a bullet wound, several gashes and cuts, bruises and a stab to her left hip), she refused to let him pass, insisting that she wouldn't let him hurt her brothers. However, because she views Smoker as a genuinely good man, she felt betrayed that he was trying to kill her brother without considering how many people he would be hurting at the same time, pirate, Marine and citizen alike. Smoker had hesitated when she stated this, realizing how resolute and serious she was and found it in himself to nurse her back to health as a way to "repay" her. Illya prefers to judge others based on her own opinions rather than pre-set expectations, which is how she was able to get Medea onto her crew; the woman had been discriminated for her strange appearance and Devil Fruit powers, but Illya looked past it and saw her as a good person and asked her to join her on her journey. And, as mentioned before, she judged Smoker as a good and honorable man, trying not to fight him and not resort to violence despite him being a Marine and his trying to arrest her. However one thing that is criticized by El-Meloi II often is her naivete; because she is still very innocent, she has a hard time knowing when people are lying to her or not, keeping her image true to her age. That is, a young girl who simply wants to be with her brothers, free on the oceans. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Illya was raised in Foosha Village and therefore had plenty of opportunities to interact with the boy. The two hold a brother-sister relationship and are very close, as displayed when they reunited at Sabaody Archipelago. Illya, possessing her Fairy Fairy Fruit powers, was able to get to her crew again before they informed her of the situation, and she flew off to Luffy despite the heavy strain on her body and nearly collapsed when she reached him, worried to death about him. Luffy fiercely protected her from Boa Hancock, telling her over and over again that Illya was his sister and therefore very important to him, and after they both found out about Ace's future execution, she broke down into tears and the two of them decided they would free Ace and get him out. Luffy seems to have a very childish rivalry with Ace over Illya's attention. Portas D. Ace As with Luffy, Illya was raised alongside him for several years, with her potentially beginning to harbor feelings for him but it's never clear what she thinks of him exactly. Illya clearly declares to Luffy that she likes Ace more than him, which upsets the boy but he accepts it, recalling that "Ace was always the one looking out for her and spending as much time with her as possible." Illya, unable to make it in time to heal Ace, begins to cry as he tells her that he kept his promise, seeing her again before he "went and got himself killed," and wishes her a good journey, telling her he knows she will live to be a successful and strong individual. She is noticeably shaken after his death, taking a much longer time to get over it than Luffy, but once she is able to accept it, she matures and becomes more serious, something Luffy teases her for at first. Medea Medea is Illya's first mate and first companion; the woman is very protective of Illya, as she was the first to look at her and simply treat her as a normal person and not a monster because of her Devil Fruit ability. The two are extremely close, Illya claiming Medea was like an older sister when Iceburg asked what their relationship was, and Medea seemed very touched by this. Hassan-i-Sabbah Hassan-i-Sabbah is Illya's second companion, and acts rather distant from the girl but has shown her concern for her on several occasions. The two have a mutual respect towards one-another, and Illya gives the woman space whenever she is being particularly silent. Lord El-Meloi II Waver, as Illya calls him despite his protests, was embarrassed upon meeting Luffy when Illya exclaimed that he had been like a grumpy uncle, which he denied profusely. He does like to hide his softer emotions, however it is still apparent he cares deeply for the little girl, as she is doing him a big favor by helping him stay on the run from the World Government despite him having gotten her into several bad situations before and doing so many things that would have her remove her trust in him. He appreciates her loyal and determined attitude and admitted to Sanji when the two were alone that he really did think of Illya like his daughter, as she resembled a little girl he had known once before she had been killed by the Marines when he refused to give them access to his archives. Luffy has entrusted her to him and for him to look after her if Luffy himself were to disappear, which had made El-Meloi II feel visibly honored, from his rare smile and shake of the hand. Medusa Illya met Medusa when she was out buying groceries for her crew at an island, and Medusa had taken an instant liking to her due to her fondness of children. Medusa is really more of "a creeper," and possibly harbors feelings for Illya, though it is unclear. The woman makes Illya clearly uncomfortable, but she still views her as an important part of her crew and will protect her just as she does to her other friends. Boa Hancock Boa Hancock holds dislike towards Illya as someone Luffy thinks about and worries over often, but acknowledges her purely sibling and platonic affection towards the man, but while she does indeed know Illya does not necessarily love Luffy in the same way as she does, Hancock still holds jealousy of how important a figure she is in Luffy's life and past. However after the Battle of Marineford, Hancock seems to be more respectful of Illya as a person. Roronoa Zoro Illya respects Zoro immensely for his swordsmanship and never once insulted him intentionally. He seems to look at her as somewhat of a younger sister, and has expressed his desires to train her with a sword but El-Meloi II was against this, not wanting her to strain herself too much. Nami Nami finds Illya to be rather cute, often pinching her cheeks and cooing affectionately at her, questioning how Luffy could have such an adorable younger sister and have kept it from them until Sabaody Archipelago. Vinsmoke Sanji Much like Nami, Sanji finds Illya to be rather cute, and stands as somewhat of another older brother figure, but perhaps a father or uncle figure, depending on the given situation. His protectiveness of her is on slight display when he pulls El-Meloi II off to the side to make sure he knows that if he hurts Illya Sanji will personally deal with him. Trafalgar D. Water Law Law and Illya share somewhat of a distant-brother and sister relationship, perhaps a cousin like relationship, him blissfully unaware of her small crush on him. She doesn't do much to try and win his affection, however she has most definitely displayed bias towards him in decision making and favours him in most situations, something Luffy poutfully comments on when she chose to depart with Law on both Punk Hazard and Dressrosa over him. Well, he is slightly aware, however he believes it is only because she likes him in a friendly way and has grown strangely fond of her in a rather short period of time, seeing her as a much more reasonable and logical version of her older brother, Luffy.